Rurouni Kenshin Bachatero
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: Nuestros heroes con una historia de toque latino
1. Chapter 1

Rurouni Kenshin Bachatero

Este es mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agrado, él se me vino pensando que harían nuestros amigos tratando de reconquistar a sus respectivas mujeres, sin más que decir agradezco a Nobuhiro Watsuki por crear tan excelentes personajes.

Capitulo1: Tristeza

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo nuestro querido pelirrojo abrió sus ojos para mirar a su alrededor, esa mañana no se despertó en el dojo Kamiya, esa había sido su triste realidad durante las últimas tres semanas, desde que Kaoru le había dicho que después de dos años y medio de noviazgo necesitaba darse un tiempo para pensar a donde conducía su relación, el recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche le causaba pesadillas, el tema recurrente era que Kaoru se encontraba con otro y se casaban y el quedaba en el olvido. En fin a cierto luchador que le había dado posada en su casa (cuartucho sin ofender) le molestaba como su amigo se había resignado de una forma tan rápida después que Kaoru le había pedido un tiempo, en fin su amigo no era molesto solo las veces que tenía que despertarlo por culpa de sus malos sueños, o lo levantaba temprano porque tenía que limpiar su disque casa como agradecimiento por darle posada, en fin ahora no podía decir nada porque se encontraba soñando con cierta doctora que lo había mandado al diablo hace más de un mes, estaba en la mejor parte de su sueño cuando Kenshin se decide despertarlo:

-Sano despiértate

-Ahhhh

-Sano despiértate

-No Megumi no me toques ahí

Kenshin un poco sonrojado hace uso del plan B, toma un poco de agua en un vaso y procede a tirárselo en la cara a Sanosuke a lo cual el agredido da un grito que despierta medio Tokio:

-Kenshin que eres tarado! me quieres matar ahogándome o con un infarto

-No Sano, lo que pasa es que te movías de forma extraña vociferando el nombre de Megumi-dono, y como tú siempre haces el favor de despertarme de mis pesadillas.

-Esa no era una pesadilla (contesta un poco acalorado), bueno en fin pelirrojo baka cuál es el plan de hoy? ya que me despertaste de mi hermoso sueño.

-Pensaba que podíamos hacer el desayuno con las cosa que compre ayer , y luego ir por ahí buscando un pequeño trabajo, ya estoy cansado de solo estarte acompañando a las casas de apuestas e ir al Akabeko comer y no pagar y salir huyendo.

-Oye ayer si le pagamos a Tae, con lo que últimamente hemos ganado en las casas de apuestas vivimos decentemente claro que el dinero es mal habido pero que se puede hacer, además yo nunca e trabajado, no trabajare y no pienso hacerlo recuerdas porque Megumi me dejo?

-Claro que lo recuerdo fue el mes pasado, fuiste al dojo demasiado molesto pero en fin después de estar más de dos días tomando saque y recogerte de la calle y dejarte en tu casa no muestras mejorías en tu relación con Megumi-dono

-No hablemos de eso porque cierto amigo mío tampoco muestra mejoría con sus problemas y ya me estoy cansando de despertarlo de sus pesadillas recurrentes.

-Tienes razón ¿entonces cuál es el plan de hoy Sano?.

-Pues ha llegado la hora de actuar mi querido amigo.

-¿Qué en la calle para que la gente nos de dinero?

-No tarado (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) vamos a arreglar tu problema con Jou-chan.

-Crees que quiera verme después de lo que me dijo?

-Claro! conmigo a tu lado veras como regresas a su lado en un santiamén.

-Entonces en marcha (emocionado)

-Pero antes lo más importante Kenshin

-Qué cosa Sano?

-Debemos desayunar para tener fuerzas y arreglar tus problemas amigo mío (alzando su brazo en alto).

-Tienes razón (con una gota en la frente y resignándose a que su amigo jamás iba a cambiar), comenzaremos a prepararlo.

En otra parte de la ciudad una muchacha pelinegra era despertada por su mejor alumno (el único por cierto), para que desayunara después de trabajar en el Akabeko, Yahiko ya podía hacer el desayuno, por dos razones el siempre se levantaba temprano, la primera para hacer el desayuno (porque si lo hacia ella lo intoxicaba) y la segunda para hacer algunos ejercicios matutinos:

-Oye Kaoru despiértate (ya no le decía fea porque estaba un poco deprimida por Kenshin)

-Si ya estoy despierta Yahiko

-En ese caso el cartero me entrego dos cartas para ti

-Sabes de quien son?

-Solo se que una es de Kyoto tal vez de la comadreja y la otra viene desde Okinawa

-Tienes razón una es de Misao avisándonos que hoy llega junto a Aoshi y la otra (cara de sorprendida)

-Qué pasa con la otra, oye Kaoru oye, contéstame (enojado decide utilizar su ultimo recurso) FEA!

-No me grites mocoso del demonio y no soy fea

-Bueno es que no me contestabas asi que utilice mi último recurso infalible, y a todo esto que dice la otra carta?

-Es de mi primo (emocionada) dice que también llegara hoy y que haga el favor de recibirlo en el puerto llegara hoy a las diez de la mañana.

-Pero como vas hacer si tienes que ir a recibir a Misao y Aoshi?

-Eso ya lo tengo solucionado (mirando al chico maliciosamente), tu los iras a recibir

-No puedo tengo que ir al Akabeko, recuerdas hoy trabajo

-Eso es lo de menos llegan a las nueve, solo ve recibirlos ya saben el camino a mi casa y tu puedes ir de la estación de trenes al Akabeko, yo le diré a Tae después porque llegaste te aseguro no pasara nada malo

-Está bien ¿pero tu primo se quedara con nosotros?

-No solo está de paso quiere verme, del puerto tomara un tren hacia Yamagata porque tiene algunos negocios por esa zona del país

-Está bien pero como no abra nadie en el dojo dejaremos un aviso a donde fuimos

-Para que si se puede saber?

-Solamente pensaba si cierto pelirrojo asomaba las narices por aquí

-El no vendrá hoy a visitarme acordamos que si quería verme tendría que avisarme primero además no creo que se aparezca hoy por aquí, desde que vive con Sanosuke solo esta acompañándolo a las casas de apuestas

-No subestimes y si viene sin avisar?

-Mejor todavía

-A si (pensativo)

-Claro asi solo dejare un aviso en la puerta que fui al puerto en una cita logrando darle celos a Kenshin, a ver si por fin me pide matrimonio

-Todavía crees que el plan de Tae te puede dar resultado?

-Claro (con mirada soñadora) la primera parte era sacarlo del dojo por lo menos una semana para que me extrañe (vaya que da resultado), y por ultimo darle celos con otro hombre, y como Kenshin ni nadie conoce a mi primo será perfecto, por cierto Yahiko un ultimo favor

-Qué cosa?

-Ni una palabra de esto a Misao ni Aoshi

-Pero por qué?

-Con Misao hablo después pero Aoshi le puede decir a Kenshin que aquel chico era solo mi primo

-Pero si el cubo de hielo solo habla cada año bisiesto

-No importa solo diles que me esperen aquí

-Está bien ahora a desayunar fea

-No me digas asi mocoso

Y otra vez comenzaba la típica persecución entre maestra y alumno, mientras tanto en un tren cierto ninja no veía la hora de llegar a Tokio para comentar sus problemas sentimentales a sus amigos (amigos o lo que diablos fueran Himura y Sagara), en el Aoiya no podía hablar con nadie excepto Misao que en este caso era el problema, Okina estaba descartado por sus pésimos consejos en esos asuntos, los ortos Oniwabanshu eran demasiado cercanos a Misao, en fin hablar con esos tontos se convertía en su mejor alternativa en ese caso, al divisar la estación Misao se emocionó pronto llegaría con su amiga a comentarle el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida al conocer orto muchacho el cual si se interesaba en ella no como su Aoshi, en fin venia pedirle ayuda su amiga para decidirse por quien:

-Señor Aoshi ?

-Si Misao

-Por fin llegamos

-A qué bien

-No alcanzo a ver a Kaoru (bajándose del tren)

-Yo tampoco la veo tal vez la carta no le llego a tiempo

-No importa caminaremos a su casa y la sorprenderemos

-Si

Entonces desde la muchedumbre surge Yahiko todo sofocado por haber corrido hasta la estación

-AAAA (sacando la lengua hasta casi tocar el piso)

-Yahiko y Kaoru dónde está?

-Fue al puerto a (recordando lo que le dijo Kaoru) una cita

-Que con Himura?(Aoshi pensaba por lo menos a él le va bien)

-No con otro que no conozco

-Pero Kaoru y Himura no eran novios? (Misao con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza)

-No ya no pero deje que ella mismo te lo cuente más tarde, en fin yo los acompañare hasta la mitad del camino tengo que ir al Akabeko

-Vas a ver a Tsubame (Misao con sonrisa pícara)

-No comadreja mal pensada (un poco sonrojado) tengo que trabajar

-Está bien en marcha

Mientras tanto frente a la puerta de un dojo un ex hitokiri y un luchador callejero veían un letrero dándoles a conocer que la dueña se encontraba en el puerto:

-Oye Sano porque Kaoru-dono iría al puerto?

-No lo se vamos a averiguarlo

-Bueno si llegamos hasta aquí no veo ningún problema en llegar al puerto

-Esa es la vos de aliento vamos amigo mío

Después de una larga caminata para encontrar a Kaoru, el pelirrojo por fin la encontró sentada en una banca en el puerto:

-Vamos Kenshin es ahora o nunca (Sano empujándolo)

-Iría pero algo no está bien (mirando alrededor)

-Que no puede estar bien está sola, idiota ve con ella

Jalando a Sanosuke con un movimiento rápido detrás de unas cajas Kenshin se encontraba viendo un cuadro no muy alentador, era Kaoru su Kaoru con otro tipo disfrutando de unos raspados en lo que a el le pareció una cita, reponiéndose después de caer pesadamente se dispuso a golpear a Kenshin pero se dio cuenta que tenía un aura negra sobre él, se acerco sobre el y le pregunto:

-Que pasa Kenshin?

-Mira al frente y lo sabrás (vos entrecortada)

Hiso lo que él le pidió, no podía creerlo su amiga estaba con otro no pasaron tres semanas y ya tenía otro:

-Que vas hacer Kenshin?

El tomando en mango de su espada y apretándolo fuertemente dio la vuelta dirigiéndose lejos de esa escena le contesto a Sano:

-Voy hacer lo que cualquier hombre maduro de la era Meiji aria

-Lo vas a matar (ojos muy abiertos)

-No tonto eso era en el Bakumatsu

-Entonces?

-Ir a un bar a mitigar mis penas con el licor

Sanosuke no muy complacido con la idea siguió a su amigo el cual caminaba como si algo le faltara en el alma.


	2. Chapter 2

Rurouni Kenshin Bachatero

Ya saben lo típico, los personajes no son mío pero en fin, gracias Nobuhiro Watsuki por dibujarlos.

Capitulo2: Welcome to the Jungle

En un dojo de Tokio se respiraba una atmosfera un poco pesada, Misao y Aoshi se habían quedada los dos solos esperando a Kaoru, conociendo a Aoshi con lo poco expresivo que es Misao decidió comenzar una conversación muy aplazada por la falta de intimidad y tranquilidad, el Aoiya no era un buen lugar para lo que ella le tenía que hablar, comenzó con una simple pregunta:

-Que le pareció el viaje Señor Aoshi?

Con su mirada inexpresiva y un poco molesto por dentro decidió que era ahora o nunca aclarar su relación con su protegida:

-Misao no me engañes con esas preguntas simples, me enterado de lo que está pasando a mis espaldas, tu estas saliendo con otro muchacho, además también solo por eso te acompañe hasta Tokio y quiero por favor que aclares tus sentimientos.

Un poco sorprendida por la respuesta ella le respondió: -Aoshi-san como se enteró que salgo con otro chico?

Él le contesto: -Muy fácil te lo contare ahora mismo.

-Flash Back-

Era un miércoles por la tarde en Kyoto, Aoshi regresaba de hacer sus meditaciones en el templo, había reflexionado sobre sus sentimientos y tenía el plan de invitar a salir a su protegida a dar un paseo, ya que era su día libre y pensaba que ella se alegraría mucho con su invitación, al llegar a la puerta del Aoiya se encontró a Omasu limpiando algunas mesas, le pregunto por Misao a lo que respondió: -No la he visto en todo el día, solo dijo que saldría a dar un paseo por ahí y que regresaba en la noche. Dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue a seguir cumpliendo con sus labores, Aoshi la esperaría hasta que llegara, su espera se convirtió en angustia cuando ya eran las diez y media de la noche y no llegaba su niña querida, bajo a la cocina para salir a buscarla pero se mantuvo en silencio al escuchar una charla y entre las voces estaba la de Misao, se acercó para oír mejor la conversación, pero lo que escucho no le gusto para, entre risas de Okon, Omasu y Shiro, Misao les contaba donde había pasado el día:

-Muy bien trio de payasos me van a dejar hablar si o no (Misao haciendo un puchero)

-Está bien (repitieron en coro sus amigos).

-Otra vez me fui a encontrar con mi nuevo amigo (Misao con ojos ilusionados), caminamos por todo Kyoto, me invito a almorzar, vimos la puesta de sol juntos, ahí fue cuando (riéndose pícaramente).

-Y luego que paso, nos tienes con mucha curiosidad (dijo Omasu tomándola del cuello para sacarle el resto de la información),

-Ya basta dijo Shiro al ver como Omasu tenia a Misao estrangulada con la lengua afuera, Misao retomando aire para seguir con su relato y algo sonrojada termino diciendo:

-El me beso; todos abrieron los ojos como platos (incluido Aoshi que escuchaba), Shiro se acercó a Misao diciendo:

-Por fin recapacitaste y buscaste alguien que te quiere ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar?; Misao le respondió:

-Uno de estos días lo conocerán y se sorprenderán de quien es

- Ya Misao cuéntanos quien es aunque sea solo su nombre, decía Omasu mientras tomaba de la mano a Misao;

-No se los puedo decir hasta arreglar el ultimo cabo suelto en mi corazón

-No me digas, todavía amas a Aoshi, pregunto Okon

- Si, todavía conservo un sentimiento por el que no saco de mi corazón todavía ,respondió Misao , para lo cual he decidido hacer un viaje a Tokio sola para hablar con Kaoru y me ayude con mi problema; pero ya es muy tarde así que a dormir, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin percatarse que cierto ninja ya lo sabía todo con respecto a su protegida.

-Fin Flash Back –

Misao sobresaltada con esa actitud de Aoshi le increpo su falta de respeto al haber oído su conversación a escondidas:

- Aoshi-san comprendo que este molesto por no haberle contado antes, pero no cree que es una falta de respeto escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas?

Aoshi molesto le contesto: -Peor ha sido la tuya, porque no me comentaste que conociste a alguien más?, porque juegas con los sentimientos de ambos?, por lo que te escuche decir tu aun no te has decidido por ninguno de los dos. Muy molesta por su respuesta Misao le respondió:

-Siempre he estado enamorada de usted, pero por su falta de atención hacia mis sentimiento decidí buscar algo más aparte de usted (enfatizando el usted), así que yo no juego con los sentimiento como usted si lo hizo con los míos todos estos años, Aoshi hizo la pregunta que tenía guardada todo el viaje:

- Lo amas a él, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas Misao le contesto:

-Como lo escucho antes todavía no me decido, tengo que pensarlo un poco más, al mirar cómo se abría la puerta delantera del dojo dejando ver a Kaoru hacer su entrada, Aoshi se dirigió hacia ella preguntándole:

-Kaoru me podrías decir donde se encuentra Himura?, la joven todavía estática por la pregunta le respondió que estas últimas tres semanas se encontraba viviendo con Sanosuke ya que habían decidido darse un tiempo, Aoshi pensó : "Que rayos pasa con las mujeres primero dicen que te aman con todo el corazón y luego te olvidan", dio una reverencia y se marchó a buscar al único par de amigos que tenía dejando a su protegida a un llorando y una Kaoru con muchas preguntas.

Después de caminar sin un rumbo fijo por más de una hora y con un Sanosuke cada vez más molesto Kenshin decidió detenerse en seco y pedirle un consejo a su amigo:

-Hey Sano tu que conoces más de bares que yo ¿Dónde podemos tomar algo en un miércoles por la tarde?, suspirando y menos molesto con su amigo ya que un golpe como el que acababa de recibir de seguro dolía más que ser cortado por una katana, le respondió:

-A ver Kenshin al Akabeko no podemos ir porque Tae nos preguntaría que nos pasa, los otros bares son escandalosos así que iremos a un lugar que me recomendó Tsunan, es un bar fuera de lo normal, sus dueños me conto no son Japoneses vienen de América, es más concurrido a partir de las nueve de la noche en adelante, así que como son casi las dos no hay mucha gente, te parece si vamos?, el pelirrojo encantado con la idea siguió a Sano hasta la parte norte de las ciudad, pasando un puente viejo de piedra estaba el susodicho bar, por fuera se veía como una de esas casas europeas, pero por dentro todo era de otro estilo menos Europeo, las paredes forradas con una especie de bambú más grueso que de lo normal (caña guadua) y otro cosas hechas de madera finamente pintadas con motivos marinos (caribeños) y selváticos, además contaba con un pequeño escenario, se sentía una buena atmosfera pero algo no andaba bien, el dueño no estaba en la barra atendiendo, los dos decidieron buscarlo hasta que Sano vio una puerta que tenía en la parte superior una inscripción :"**Gerente del Bar**", observo por un hueco en la puerta y se percató que al dueño lo tenían amenazado una banda de ladrones con espadas, le hizo señas a Kenshin y entraron a ayudar al dueño del bar.

Después de unos cuantos golpes y sablazos con la espada sin filo, llamaron a la policía para que se encargue de ellos, el policía a cargo les dijo que enviarían a otro después para tomar sus declaraciones, dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue; Sanosuke y Kenshin se procedieron a presentar con el dueño del bar:

-Mucho gusto soy Sanosuke Sagara y mi amigo es Kenshin Himura

El dueño cortésmente les respondió: - Mi nombre es Héctor Santos y bienvenidos a mi bar, los dos con muchas interrogantes comenzaron a preguntar:

-Héctor-san usted no es de América o sí? pregunto Kenshin;

Le respondió diciendo: -Claro que vengo de América mi socio, pero no del norte de donde son esos güeros desabridos, no ,yo vengo del Caribe específicamente Republica Dominicana

-A sí y por qué vino a Japón? pregunto Sano

-Verán muchachos con esto de la restauración Meiji y que los extranjeros están trayendo su cultura a Japón me decidí a traer la cultura de toda latioamérica hacia este país, esperando que sea de su agrado

-Una pregunta más ¿cómo se llama este bar? pregunto Kenshin mirando a su alrededor

-Este bar se llama "La Jungla" mi pelirrojo amigo

-Nombre interesante pero basta de charlas necesitamos beber un trago de sake Héctor dijo Sano

-Muy bien muchachos pero creo que no voy a poder cumplir con su pedido

-Mirando sorprendidos a Héctor dijeron ¿y no que esto es un bar?, ¿por qué no hay sake?;Héctor amablemente respondió:

-Verán muchachos este bar se caracteriza solo por ofrecer tragos extranjeros así que les puedo ofrecer whisky, vodka, tequila, algunos cocteles y muy expresamente les recomiendo la cerveza

-Muy bien Héctor-san dijo Kenshin, nos sirves una ronda cervezas por favor

-Ya que ustedes me ayudaron les daré todo lo que consuman por cuenta de la casa, pero les agradecería que se quedaran hasta que mis demás socios lleguen a ayudarme; ambos asintieron positivamente y siguieron a Héctor hasta una mesa en una parte privilegiada del bar, donde podían observar claramente quien ingresaba al bar y así ayudar a Héctor si habían problemas. Antes de servir la primera ronda de cervezas Héctor les dijo:

-Muchachos como ustedes me han caído tan bien no duden en pedirme ayuda con cualquier cosa que necesiten, dicho esto y con las cervezas servidas se retiró a atender a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar ; Kenshin y Sanosuke comenzaron a conversar sobre sus últimas desventuras amorosas no sin descuidar quien entraba al bar, en su mayoría los clientes eran de buenos ingresos económicos.

Pasando a nuestros amigos, eran las cuatro treinta cuando por la entrada hizo su aparición nada menos que Aoshi Shinomori

- Oye Kenshin, ¿ese de ahí no es el cubo de hielo? (Sanosuke sorprendido)

-Si Sano tienes razón, se detuvo frente a la barra, parece que busca a alguien, iré a ver qué sucede; dicho esto Kenshin se dirigió hasta Aoshi saludándolo e invitándolo a que fuera a su mesa a sentarse; Héctor se percató del nuevo invitado y también se dirigió a la mesa a presentarse y tomar un nuevo pedido

-Buenas tardes caballero es usted amigo de mi par de socios mi nombre es Héctor (dando una pequeña reverencia, sus amigos le dijeron que así saludaban los japoneses)

-Buenas tardes Héctor-san (respondió Aoshi sorprendido al ver al primer extranjero no rubio en toda su vida) si soy amigo de ellos y me llamo Aoshi Shinomori

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Shinomori puedo servirle algo de tomar

-No gracias no me gusta el alcohol respondió Aoshi

-No se preocupe por eso, puedo ofrecerle unos excelentes jugos frutales si lo desea; Aoshi asintió y pidió un jugo de frutas.

Contrariados por su presencia Kenshin y Sanosuke comenzaron con la ronda de preguntas

-¿Oye Shinomori porque estás aquí? pregunto Sano bebiendo otro sorbo de su botella

-Si Aoshi ¿porque estás aquí en Tokio? pregunto Kenshin también bebiendo de su cerveza

-Aoshi suspiro bebió un poco de jugo (el cual estaba muy bueno) y procedió a contestarles , estoy aquí porque acompañe a Misao (más bien me le enganche) a ver a Kaoru porque necesitaba aclarar su mente de un cierto problema

- A si muy bien y por qué nos viniste a buscar (Sanosuke no estaba contento con la respuesta anterior)

- Y qué problema tiene que aclarar Misao-dono si se puede saber Aoshi (Kenshin tampoco estaba muy convencido)

-Está bien se los diré porque creo que puedo considerarlos amigos, pero antes esta conversación amerita tomar algo más fuerte.

Aoshi se dirigió hacia la barra y le pidió un vaso de whisky a Héctor ante la mirada atónita de sus dos amigos, una vez servido el trago Aoshi no dudo en tomarse todo el vaso de un solo envión regresando donde Kenshin y Sanosuke aun sorprendidos por su acción y con todavía más curiosidad de saber que le pasaba a su amigo, Aoshi procedió a relatar toda su historia ante la mirada incrédula de nuestros amigos que ya iban por la quinta ronda de cervezas pero conservaban el uso de todos sus sentidos; Sanosuke comenzó a hablar después que Aoshi termino su relato:

-Así que la comadreja se consiguió otro porque se cansó de ser ignorada

-Eso sin duda debiste haberlo pensado todo este tiempo siendo ignorada creo que a cualquiera le cansa agrego Kenshin, pero Aoshi también tenía sus interrogantes y no se quedaría contento hasta aclararlas:

-Muy bien ya que les he contado lo que me sucede también tengo derecho a saber que les pasa a ustedes, después de que Kenshin y Sanosuke le contaron lo que les había pasado, Aoshi reflexiono sobre las historias de sus amigos les contesto:

- Muy bien lo de Sagara lo entiendo, ninguna mujer quiere un vago a su lado

-Oye Shinomori sin ofensas por favor (Sano un poco molesto con su comentario)

-Pero lo de Kenshin no lo comprendo ¿qué rayos es eso de darse un tiempo?

-Bueno Aoshi-san tiene razón pero respeto las decisiones de Kaoru-dono (Kenshin aun algo triste por lo que había visto en el puerto), en un cuadro deprimente dejamos a nuestros amigos en el bar.

Mientras tanto Kaoru charlaba con Misao de lo acontecido antes que ella viniera:

-Considero de mal gusto que Aoshi-san escuchara a tus espaldas lo que te pasaba pero Misao ¿no debiste informarle desde el principio que conociste a otro chico?, Misao más calmada que antes le contesto:

-En parte tienes razón pero no sabía que la noticia le afectara tanto pensé que no me…

-Dilo Misao di que Aoshi te ama y que por eso se puso así(Kaoru acariciando el cabello de su amiga)

-No Kaoru él no me ama, él está celoso porque siente que le quitaran un objeto de su propiedad, nunca ha demostrado verdadero amor por mí, el solo piensa que soy su juguete y me quedare con él para siempre pero…

-Pero que Misao (preguntaba Kaoru con muchas interrogantes)

-Pero si me demostrara su amor con lo que fuera lo aceptaría de nuevo

-Oye Misao cambiando el tema ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

-El (suspirando) al contrario de Aoshi-san si me demuestra que me ama, es muy tierno y cariñoso con migo, por eso aunque me haya dicho que me ama, no le he podido responder para no romper su corazón, solo le responderé hasta aclarar mi problema con Aoshi-san

-Te comprendo pero igual no crees que romperás su corazón si te decides por Aoshi en vez de él

-Tienes razón Kaoru pero mi amigo sabe todo con respecto a mi relación con Aoshi-san y me comprenderá si lo dejo creo que igual seremos amigos después de esto, pero Kaoru, ¿qué diablos paso entre tú y Himura? (Misao estaba sorprendida de no haberlo visto en todo el día)

-Bueno Misao todo es parte de un plan que Tae me dijo que hiciera porque si no Kenshin nunca me va a pedir matrimonio (Kaoru con mirada decidida)

-No te entiendo Kaoru pero si ya eran novios (con cara de sorprendida)

-Pero Misao tu sabes cuánto tiempo se llevó hasta por fin declarárseme (un poco molesta), yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo esperándolo a que se decida, amo demasiado a Kenshin y quiero tener una familia con él, por eso me decidí a seguir el consejo de Tae

-Bueno en tus asunto no me puedo meter tan solo apoyarte a que hayas hecho lo mejor pero ¿qué paso con la doctora y Sanosuke?

-No se mucho de su problema, si te interesa tanto vamos a cenar con Megumi, ya es hora de cenar, y creo que no quieres comer de mi comida

-Eso dalo por hecho (Misao con cara de espanto)

-Pasaremos por ella a la consulta del doctor Gensai e iremos al Akabeko, encantada con la idea Misao se puso en marcha con su amiga.

Megumi terminaba de atender a su último paciente cuando vio llegar a Kaoru y Misao, les hizo señas que la esperan un momento, luego procedió a atender a sus amigas

-Hola Kaoru y Misao que desean (más amable de lo normal)

-Venimos a invitarte a cenar para hablar de nuestros problemas (Kaoru con una sonrisa)

-Quien les ha dicho que tengo problemas (la doctora mirándose las uñas con arrogancia)

-Por favor Megumi no nos engañas mírate como estas (Misao molesta con la actitud de la doctora)

-Y como estoy si se puede saber (Megumi un poco molesta)

-Estas ojerosa, mas flaca de lo normal y lo más importante tienes un aura triste que te cubre por completo (Misao apuntándole con un dedo)

-En parte puedes tener razón comadreja pero ustedes no son la excepción, tu Misao tienes los ojos hinchados por estar llorando y tu Kaoru te veo más flaca de lo normal ¿acaso Kenshin se cansó estar cocinando para ti? (Megumi ya estaba cansada de que todos le dijeran lo mismo cuando la veían)

-Ya estoy aburrida de tener discusiones contigo que no llevan a ningún lado (Kaoru controlándose ya que el ultimo comentario si le dolió) venimos a invitarte a cenar de la manera más amistosa posible, sorprendida por el comentario de Kaoru, Megumi se disculpó con ambas y las acompaño al restaurante.

Ya en el restaurante, después de saludar a Tae e informarle del por qué Yahiko llego tarde, Kaoru se sentó con sus amigas a cenar y continuar hablando de lo que acontecía en sus vidas hasta ese momento, la que hizo el resumen fue la doctora no sin antes haberles informado que había dejado Sanosuke porque no quería trabajar

-Esta bien muchachas hasta estas alturas la que tiene menos posibilidades de quedarse sola es Misao pero Kaoru y yo estamos en aprietos como yo lo veo

-Tienes razón Megumi (dijo Kaoru suspirando) conociendo a Sanosuke lo terco que es y Kenshin lo lento que puede ser en estos asuntos creo que se darán cuenta tarde, suspirando ambas miraron a Misao que con el puño en alto les dijo:

-No se preocupen amigas no creo que se den cuenta tan tarde, mantengan la esperanza que ellos se volverán con ustedes de un momento a otro, nunca pierdan la esperanza, algo motivadas con el comentario de su amiga dieron un brindis por sus amores y siguieron charlando, pero nunca se dieron cuenta que cierto lobo había escuchado todo y usaría esta información para divertirse un rato:

-Con lo que dijeron las mujeres de esos tontos y los informes recientes de un incidente en un bar en la parte norte de la ciudad no me será difícil encontrarlos(pensó maliciosamente Saíto), pago la cuenta y se dirigió hacia su destino lo más sigilosamente para que las mujeres no hayan notado su presencia.

Llego lo más discretamente posible al bar, había escuchado que ese sitio era muy especial en la ciudad, así que cuando entro al lugar no se decepciono, lo que si lo decepciono fue ver el siguiente cuadro deprimente, Kenshin Himura ex-hitokiri y archienemigo del Shinsengumi bebiendo con la cara más deprimente que se haya visto, el cabeza de gallo (Sano) cantando de una manera demasiado desafinada lo cual espantaba a los demás clientes, por último y no menos deprimente Aoshi Shinomori ex-okashira del Oniwabanshu bebiendo alcohol (era sorprendente ya que le habían mencionado que jamás probaba ninguna bebida alcohólica).

Encendió un cigarrillo y pensó: "creo que me odiare por toda la vida, pero ayudare a estos idiotas, de seguro se lo cuento a Tokio y me felicita por mi buena acción del día, igual será divertido mirar que plan harán", dirigiéndose a paso apresurado se sentó con los susodichos y procedió a evaluar el estado de cada uno:

-Muy bonito no, un asesino a sangre fría, un luchador callejero y un ninja depresivos que bonito

-Kenshin amablemente (como de costumbre) le contesto: A hola Saíto tus comentarios no nos interesan más bien por qué mejor nos acompañas a seguir bebiendo

-Si Saíto quédate ya estoy aburrido de las mismas conversaciones tristes de estos dos (Sanosuke un poco alegre con las cervezas ingeridas y lo suficiente para no querer pelear con Saíto)

-Quédese Saíto también usted debió de tener una decepción en su vida (Aoshi algo mareado aunque no había tomado mucho), me quedare pero….Ya es suficiente de beber montón de imbéciles!, creen que con esto solucionaran sus problemas, por favor actúen como hombres que son y recuperen a sus mujeres, totalmente sorprendidos por el comentario del lobo se miraron a la cara, y Kenshin comenzó a responder:

-Tiene razón Saíto pero…

-Ellas no nos quieren ver (continuo Sanosuke)

-Y además ya se están cansando de nosotros (agrego Aoshi)

-Y por eso se van a rendir, me han decepcionado, pensé que eran unos verdaderos luchadores pero me equivoque

-Tienes razón Saíto pero ¿Qué nos propones que ágamos? respondió Kenshin con nuevos ánimos gracias al lobo

-Muy bien trio de ineptos quiero que usen ese cerebro y piensen que pueden hacer para recuperarlas

-Podríamos llevarlas a cenar respondió Aoshi, tal vez a pasear a un sitio romántico opino Kenshin, y tu Sagara que propones utilizando tu cerebro de gallo (Saíto fumando y mirando a Sanosuke inquisitivamente)

-Miren muchachos y lobo corrupto todo eso ya está muy trillado, así que pensaba en una costumbre que observe en el extranjero en uno de mis viajes

-Y cuál es esa costumbre Sagara ilumínanos respondía Saíto

-Verán consistía en que cuando un hombre quería disculparse con una chica le llevaba música a su casa y ella caía rendida a él

-Es una excelente idea cabeza de gallo, es fuera de lo normal para este país, así que caballeros con su permiso me retiro ( Saíto levantándose de la silla)

-Oye pero no nos ibas a ayudar (Kenshin con muchas interrogantes)

-Si como han visto yo ya les di la idea de lo que deben hacer, ahora es su cuestión implementarla para obtener buenos resultados, además el enamorado no soy yo mi querido battousai, así pues me marcho, alguien tiene que cuidar esta ciudad adiós, tal y como vino Saíto se marchó, no sin antes dejar un plan a nuestros amigos.

Comentario del autor:

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, es un poco largo pero igual léanlo, agradezco los review a sami116, yo también me reí inventándome esa parte, también a Akina Kamiya Himura. Para comentario y sugerencias escríbanme no mas, la historia ya la tengo escrita, la próxima semana vuelvo a actualizar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Audiciones

Siendo las ocho de la noche y después de despedirse de Tae nuestras tres amigas acompañadas de Yahiko se dirigían de vuelta a sus respectivas casas, acordaron primero ir a dejar a Megumi a la clínica de Gensai, después de despedir de ella Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko hicieron un recuento de lo acontecido ese día:

-Muy bien Misao as decidido que vas hacer con Aoshi preguntaba Kaoru

-Lo he meditado durante la cena y le daré hasta el fin de semana para que él se decida, si no lo hace aceptare a mi amigo como novio (Misao con una mirada decidida)

-Oye comadreja pero si Aoshi no sabe del plazo que le estas dando no crees que no se vale decía Yahiko

-No lo he esperado lo suficiente y este asunto no pasa de esta semana.

Muy bien Misao mejor regresemos al dojo para dormir, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado para nosotros, ambos asintieron y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el bar Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi discutían como iban a poner en marcha el plan, como una primera sugerencia Aoshi dijo:

-La idea es buena pero ¿de dónde sacamos a los músicos?, y lo más importante ¿qué clase de música les dedicaremos?

-Yo pensaba en música japonesa, pero los músicos nos cobrarían caro agrego Kenshin

-Yo tengo una excelente idea dijo Sanosuke golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención, le pediremos ayuda a Héctor de seguro el conoce algunos músicos y como la música extranjera está de moda todo será perfecto

-Una buena idea Sano iremos a hablar con Héctor agrego Kenshin mientras se levantaba de la mesa seguido por Aoshi.

Escuchado el plan de nuestros amigos, Héctor decidió ayudarlos:

-Muy buen plan amigos, los socios de los que les hable son músicos ellos a las nueve estarán aquí, espérenlos y se los presentare para que se pongan de acuerdo con ellos.

Siendo las nueve y con la llegada de los socios de Héctor, este se los presento a sus nuevos amigos:

-Caballeros estos son mis socios, a mi izquierda con la guitarra Jaime Estrada, en el medio con el bajo Lenny Ortega, Arturo Sandoval segunda voz a mi derecha, Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke también se presentaron, los saludaron, procedieron a contarles lo que tenían pensado hacer, los músicos estaban emocionados con la idea pero Arturo les dio una mala noticia:

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo con su plan, pero tenemos un problema el cantante de la banda decidió retirarse y volver a nuestro país por lo cual últimamente solo tocamos música instrumental

- Pero tú no puedes cantar también pregunto Kenshin

-Lo desearía pero el timbre de mi voz solo sirve para el acompañamiento de las canciones

-Lo entendemos Arturo pero no decidimos que genero de música vamos a dedicar, puede ser que el género que nos agrade no necesite una voz tan estilizada agrego Aoshi

-Tienes razón compadre dijo Jaime que les parece si tocamos algo para que escuchen y opinen

-Seria genial dijo Sanosuke, pero yo voy a cantar una canción latina que escuche en uno de mis viajes (con el puño en alto).

Todos sorprendidos por ese último comentario se sentaron frente al escenario mientras Sanosuke ultimaba detalles con los músicos, Sanosuke le hablaba a Arturo en la oreja y este a su vez sonreía asiéndoles señas a sus amigos, todo el mundo en el bar les había prestado atención a los músicos;

-Qué clase de canción latina se sabrá su amigo (Héctor dirigiéndose a Kenshin)

-No lo sé pero espero que sea buena y usted Aoshi que opina

- No lo sé pero conociendo a Sagara con lo despistado que es, de seguro nos sale con una babosada (Aoshi tranquilo y esperando que iba a cantar Sano), Arturo pidió la atención de los presentes y Sanosuke procedió con su canción:

¿Oye, que tal?

Soy el chico de las poesías

Tu fiel admirador

Y aunque no me conocías

Bueno hasta y va bien pensaron todos, pero luego pusieron cara de espantados cuando continuo con la canción;

Hoy es noche de sexo

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías

Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!)

Voy a devorarte, nena linda

Hoy es noche de sexo

Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía

Con los ojos abiertos como platos Kenshin y Aoshi se subieron al escenario a sacar a su amigo, todo el público había quedado espantado, podía ser la restauración Meiji pero no estaban preparados para esa clase de música todavía, luego Héctor se subió al escenario a pedir disculpas al público y agrego que los músicos continuarían tocando música instrumental latina.

-Oye Sano de donde sacaste esa canción tan rayada pregunto Kenshin enojado por el papelón de su amigo

-Si Sagara eres un idiota ¿qué tal si Héctor se molesta con nosotros y no nos sigue ayudando?

-No estoy molesto con ustedes muchachos, no se preocupen, la gente todavía no está preparada para esa clase de música, y Sanosuke donde escuchaste esa canción por que estabas en lo cierto si era latina

-La canción la escuche en China, estaba pasando por un barrio de mala muerte y unos extranjeros la pasaron cantando, la letra me pareció divertida, después del altercado y esperando que todos los clientes se vallan, siendo casi las once de la noche continuaron con la búsqueda del genero de música que dedicarían en la serenata, muy bien empecemos dijo Jaime esto que les tocare se llama salsa; nuestro amigos se vieron a las caras:

- Es demasiado alegre esa música Jaime-san dijo Kenshin desearíamos algo más triste; está bien dijo Jaime y continuo por largo rato interpretando los géneros musicales que más se le ocurrían pero ninguno convencía a nuestros amigos; un poco desilusionados entendieron que no encontrarían esa música que les lleve el sentimiento a sus amadas, pero segundos antes de despedirse oyeron como Jaime interpretaba una tonada cargada de sentimiento, corrieron hasta el a preguntarle que genero era ese y les respondió:

-Esto se llama bachata, es sentimental y creo que iría muy bien con lo que necesitan, pero hay un inconveniente

-¿Y cuál es? pregunto Kenshin

-Este género necesita un cantante de voz fina, lo podríamos interpretar si ustedes encuentran un cantante con esa especificación; con el semblante un poco mejorado y despidiéndose de todos con la promesa de encontrar un cantante, nuestros amigos se marcharon de aquel sitio, parados en medio del puente observaban el reflejo de la luna.

-Muy bien amigos debemos pedir un milagro a Kami para encontrar ese cantante dijo Kenshin

-Tienes razón Himura será difícil pero lo encontraremos agrego Aoshi

-Kenshin necesitamos un milagro por favor un milagro!, y después de todo el milagro se dio.

Caminando por una callejuela oscura un muchacho con un bolso en el hombro y una espada en la cintura venia cantando tristemente por una callejuela, al escucharlo nuestros amigos se emocionaron esta era la voz que necesitaban así que lo interceptaron y descubrieron quien era el dueño de la voz privilegiada; Kenshin abrió los ojos con sorpresa después de esos años lo volvió a encontrar:

-Eres tu Soujirou Seta no sabía que cantabas tan bien

-Gracias señor Himura es bueno verlo y a ustedes dos también señor Sagara y señor Shinomori

-Hola Soujirou tu nos puedes salvar la vida en este momento dijo Sanosuke abrazando al chico

-Si necesitamos tu voz para un pequeño plan nos podrías acompañar agrego Aoshi muy sereno, de camino hacia el bar le explicaron todo el plan a lo cual Soujirou les respondió:

-Muy bien colaborare con ustedes, pero tengo que hacerles una pequeña pregunta antes de aceptar su propuesta, ¿aman con su vida a sus mujeres?; Kenshin respondió primero:

-Claro amo a Kaoru-dono más que a mi vida

-Yo pienso dejar de ser un vago solo por Megumi continuo Sanosuke

-Yo prometo hacer feliz a Misao de hoy en adelante, pero por que la pregunta muchacho? Dijo Aoshi

-Eso no importa en este momento, acepto su propuesta y que clase de música quieren que cante, ya lo sabrás ahora entremos de nuevo al y te presentaremos a unos músicos dijo Kenshin.

Al entrar al bar Soujirou se sorprendió, nunca en todo ese tiempo viajando había visto algo parecido y tampoco escuchado la música que tocaban esa personas en el escenario (también se dio cuenta que eran extranjeros), una vez presentado a todos, Arturo miro a Soujirou fijamente y dijo:

-Muy bien chico demuéstranos tu voz, a lo cual Soujirou asintió con una sonrisa y procedió a cantar, los músicos sorprendidos con su voz, dijeron emocionados: excelente, chico tú vas a cantar con nosotros el género llamado bachata ya que tu voz le da como anillo al dedo a esa clase de música dijo Jaime, muy bien señores déjenlo con nosotros hasta el viernes ustedes tendrán la mejor banda de bachata de todo Japón. Soujirou se quedó a dormir en el bar, ya que Héctor tenía la parte superior del bar para recibir invitados.

Poniéndose otra vez en marcha nuestros amigos comenzaron a resolver otro problema:

-Y tu Aoshi-san donde piensas quedarte hasta el viernes que arrancamos con nuestro plan preguntaba Kenshin

-No lo sé tal vez iré a un hotel o a una posada Kenshin respondió Aoshi

-Ni una cosa ni la otra Shinomori tú te quedas con nosotros en mi casa le dijo Sanosuke muy amistosamente

-Oye Sano creo que no entraremos todos en tu casa

-Si vamos a entrar Kenshin ya lo veras, por fin siendo casi la media noche llegaron a la casa de Sanosuke, y ahora como entraremos todos aquí Sagara (Aoshi poniéndose más serio de lo normal, ya que estaba demasiado cansado para juegos)

-Muy bien muchachos antes de entrar, yo pensé que algún día esto nos podía pasar, así que en una de mis apuestas gane este mueble, pedí que lo instalen hoy mientras no estábamos para darle una sorpresa a Kenshin, mirándose a las caras Kenshin y Aoshi observaron cómo Sano les abría la puerta y admiraban el extraño objeto

-Y esto que es Sano pregunto Kenshin

-Esto mi pelirrojo amigo es una cama de dos literas aquí pueden dormir dos personas una arriba y otra abajo

-Pero Sagara nosotros somos tres como nos acomodaremos preguntaba Aoshi

-Muy fácil Shinomori, piedra, papel o tijera, alzando una ceja y pensando que no podía ser más infantil Aoshi suspiro con resignación, está bien primero yo contra Aoshi dijo Sanosuke

-Conociendo lo poco maduro que es Sagara de seguro escogerá la piedra pensó Aoshi, y la una, a las dos, y las tres, y si Aoshi tuvo razón Sanosuke saco piedra y el papel, muy bien Sagara como yo gane pido arriba y buenas noches, y de un salto el ninja se quedó dormido en la parte de arriba de las literas.

Esto dejaba a Sanosuke contra Kenshin:

-Como Aoshi saco papel de seguro Sano pensara que yo haré lo mismo, entonces sacare piedra, y otra vez Sanosuke perdía y le tocaba dormir con un futon en el piso, resignado pensó:

-Esta racha de mala suerte se acaba por fin el viernes, todos se quedaron dormidos de un solo trancazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Concierto

Por fin había llegado el día indicado para llevar a cabo el plan, se habían puesto de acuerdo el día anterior en el bar de Héctor mientras escuchaban a Soujirou cantar, y por cierto los músicos estaban complacidos con el timbre de voz del muchacho y además con su facilidad para aprender canciones rápidamente, pero no todo fue fácil como pensamos aquí algunas peripecias de nuestros héroes.

-Flash Back-

Aunque se despertaron tarde, Aoshi, Kenshin y Sanosuke todavía alcanzaron el tiempo suficiente para tomar su desayuno y planear que harían ese día; bueno muchachos comenzó Sanosuke hablando:

-Propongo que Kenshin y yo iremos a ver que más necesita la banda para dar un buen espectáculo

-Muy bien Sagara agrego Aoshi, yo que diablos hare entonces

-Tu tendrás la mejor misión de todas Shinomori

-A si y cual es si puede saber (Aoshi extrañado con las palabras de Sano)

-Tu espiaras a las muchachas este día y nos contaras que hicieron

-Bien Sagara y por qué yo y no tú? en realidad se estaba ofuscando con la actitud de Sanosuke

-Porque tú y no yo fue el mejor espía de todo Japón;

-Touche Sagara si piensas después de todo, donde nos encontraremos; fácil agrego Kenshin, nos encontraremos a las seis en el bar de Héctor, una vez acordado se pusieron en marcha.

Aoshi no muy emocionado con su encargo iba pensando en el camino:

- Bonita la cosa solo porque antes yo era espía, Sagara piensa que puedo andar espiando mujeres como un degenerado-, es injusto, mientras Aoshi se quejaba de su suerte Kenshin y compañía, ya habían llegado al bar, después de saludar a todos recibieron su primer encargo, parecía fácil pero igual seria toda una aventura. Jaime les había pedido que fueran al puerto a encontrar una maleta la cual entre otras cosas estaban su otra guitarra y toda su ropa

-Será divertido Kenshin encontrar al ladronzuelo, claro Sano respondió Kenshin, una vez que llegaron al puerto y después de preguntar a muchas personas, dieron con un sitio muy raro, era una casa abandonada, la gente les informo que todo lo que se perdía en el puerto llegaba a esa casa, hasta ahí todo bien pero lo demás no les gusto, según decían toda persona que entraba nunca más salía de ahí; entrando sigilosamente Sanosuke le decía a Kenshin:

-Tú crees en fantasmas Ken, no Sano esas cosas no existen, caminaron un poco más hasta que oyeron un grito que les puso los pelos de punta (bueno Sano ya los tenia);  
>-Escuchaste eso Kenshin, poniendo su cara más seria Kenshin respondió:<p>

-Si Sano, pero aunque se haya oído tétrico no creo que sea un fantasma vamos a investigar, una vez en marcha y al observar a través del hueco de una puerta, por fin dieron con el causante del espeluznante grito, era un policía atado a un silla, tenía apariencia de llevar varios día en ese sitio.

Después de desatarlo el policía llamado Hideki Shirakawa les conto que había sido enviado por el jefe para investigar las misteriosas desapariciones de mercadería, maletas y personas, del fruto de sus investigaciones dio con una banda de mafiosos dedicados al contrabando, pero antes de pasar el informe a sus superiores había sido secuestrado y atado en ese lugar hasta que muera; gracias por su información Hideki-san dijo Kenshin, por favor márchese de aquí, busque refuerzos y regrese en media hora; hasta entonces ya los tendremos fuera de combate agrego Sanosuke, baya por favor de inmediato, seguido a esto entraron por un sótano este daba justo a una bahía oculta en una especie de gruta, todos estaban en lo cierto ahí se encontraban los mafiosos con los objetos robados, listos para ser embarcados, escondiéndose detrás de unas cajas nuestros amigos evaluaron la situación, muy bien Sano ya no hay marcha atrás el plan será el siguiente:

-Me deslizare cautelosamente y dejare inconsciente a esos dos sujetos armados que están en frente, tu mientras tanto cortaras esa cuerda dejando caer esa red llena de objetos sobre los demás, finalmente aprovechado esa confusión acabaremos con los demás fácilmente ¿qué te parece mi plan?

-Es excelente Kenshin pero no lo vamos a poder ejecutar respondió Sanosuke

-A si y por qué?

-Mira detrás de ti; y si ya los habían descubierto todos los mafiosos los rodeaban, hasta que al fin se hizo presente su jefe, era un tipo alto, cabello claro, armado hasta los dientes y en su espalda tenía el objeto que nuestros amigos buscaban, era la guitarra de Jaime, se veía más valiosa de lo pensado por nuestros amigo

-Saludos caballeros soy Harunobo dueño de esta pequeña empresa y ¿a qué debo su visita?

-Cual empresa tú le robas a la gente honrada y no te lo podemos permitir así que ríndete y tu ni tus hombres saldrán lastimados amenazaba Kenshin

-No creo que nos venzas tu pelirrojo enano; ese último comentario no le agrado en nada a Kenshin así que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer, con extrema rapidez dejo fuera de combate a la mitad, mientras Sanosuke se encargaba de los demás, ya con todos fuera de combate solo faltaba uno y ese tenia lo que ellos buscaban, tratando lo menos posible que caiga de espaldas lo pusieron fuera de combate.

Después que llegara la policía y se llevara a todos los implicados en el asunto nuestros héroes se dirigían al bar a dejar su encargo pero…..:

- Oye Kenshin déjame tocar ese instrumento

-Está bien Sano pero con cuidado es de Jaime-san, una vez en sus manos y al tocar todas las cuerdas, emocionado con el sonido hizo un rasgado con fuerza y trazzz, Sano con la cara en blanco miro hacia la guitarra, había roto dos cuerdas y no tenía ni un mísero yen para pagarle a Jaime por las cuerdas rotas

-Sanosuke eres un inconsciente, ya teníamos el encargo en las manos y tú lo arruinas regañaba Kenshin molesto a su amigo

-Bueno Kenshin si te sirve de consuelo solo se rompieron dos cuerdas, bueno pero como le pagaremos por las cuerdas rotas a Jaime

-No lo sé Sano, se me ocurre ir al bar pedir disculpas y rogar que no se molesten con nosotros

-Interesante mi pelirrojo amigo pero yo tengo una mejor (aquí vamos de nuevo pensó Kenshin resignado), que tal si yo toco la guitarra mientras tu pides dinero a la gente que pase frente a nosotros

-Tu idea sería buena pero hay un pequeñísimo detalle amigo mío

-Cual es Kenshin?

-Qué diablos tocaras con tres cuerdas?

-Eso déjamelo a mí, diremos que es música extranjera y listo

-Te ayudare pero si no recogemos nada nos regresamos al bar a pedir disculpas e informar de lo ocurrido; bien Kenshin respondió Sano.

Después de estar más de media hora bajo el sol de mediodía, Kenshin cansado y hambriento le reclamaba a su amigo:

-Ya Sano ríndete no conseguiremos nada, mejor vamos al bar a disculparnos, tal vez se apiaden y nos den hasta el almuerzo

-No Kenshin, Sanosuke Sagara jamás se rinde, así que mejor ayúdame de otra manera

-A si cómo?

-Debes ponerte a bailar

-Ahhhh! que estas demente, ya ha sido mucha humillación por un día, vámonos Sano por favor

-Por favor Kenshin solo diez minutos, si no nos dan nada, nos iremos al bar en un santiamén, y a si dejamos a nuestros amigos por un rato.

El día para Aoshi transcurrió tranquilo, Kaoru hizo lo regular de todos los días a excepción de que la acompañaba Misao, toda la mañana le dio clases a Yahiko, después fueron a almorzar en el Akabeko, dejaron a Yahiko ahí para pasar luego por él, habían decidido pasear por la plaza de la ciudad, Aoshi las seguía manteniendo su distancia, estaba tranquilo ya que pronto debía ir al bar a dar su informe y por fin acabar con esa tarea que no le había agradado para nada cumplirla, a punto de retirarse observo como la gente estaba se agolpada viendo a dos tipos asiendo un espectáculo público, al principio no le llamo mucho la atención, pero escucho un comentario de la gente que venía de verlos; -observaste a eso dos tipos-;-claro eran ridículos pero divertidos-;-además había ganado mucho dinero-;-si nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo-; un mal presentimiento paso por la cabeza del ninja y observo a nuestros amigos haciendo el ridículo, en una especie de baile no muy acompasado Kenshin daba vueltas y la gente le daba dinero (bastante por cierto), y en el centro se encontraba Sanosuke, tocaba una guitarra, pero no le cuadraba que esta tuviera tres cuerdas, no suficiente con eso, diviso a Kaoru y Misao dirigirse a ese sitio, lo mas rápido que pudo interrumpiendo el espectáculo (con reclamos del público presente), Aoshi logro sacar a nuestros amigos de ahí:

-Oye Shinomori que te pasa, no viste, estábamos ganando mucho dinero increpo Sano al ninja

-Escúchame Sagara, Kaoru y Misao se dirigían hacia ustedes, me apiade, y no deje que quedaran como payasos frente ellas

-Gracias Aoshi por rescatarnos agrego Kenshin

-Bueno y a todo esto, ¿cómo demonios terminaron pidiendo caridad tan bochornosamente?; te lo contaremos en el camino Aoshi suspiro Kenshin y se pusieron en marcha hacia el bar.

Una vez llegados y saludados afectuosamente por todos sus nuevos amigos, comenzaron a relatar su historia a Jaime y decirle que lo único que pudieron recuperar fue su guitarra, le contaron también el altercado ocurrido después con las cuerdas y como se las habían ingeniado para pagarle:

-Pero socios no se hubieran molestado;

-No Jaime si las rompíamos debíamos pagártelas respondió Kenshin

-En serio no se hubieran molestado, yo tenía más cuerdas en el estuche de mi otra guitarra, pero igual aprecio su preocupación, además que con el dinero ganado mejor le compran algo a sus novias

-Tienes razón Jaime-san seguiremos tus consejos respondió Sanosuke

-Sanosuke que tocabas con tres cuerdas que te dio tanto dinero pregunto Arturo

-No solo fue mi canción desafinada sino también el ridículo baile de mi amigo Kenshin

-Hey Sano (rojo como su cabello) con mi baile no te metas, gracias a el conseguimos todo este dinero, basta de charlar de nosotros tu Aoshi descubriste algo

-No Kenshin todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, y bien el chico Seta ya puede cantar

-Claro señor Aoshi, está más que listo para mañana, quieren oírlo cantar, respondía Lenny, muy bien oigámoslo.

Héctor llamo la atención de los presentes, pidió un fuerte aplauso para el nuevo cantante de la banda y comenzó su actuación; Soujirou comenzó diciendo:

Hay un dicho,

no se sabe lo que se tiene,

hasta que lo pierde.

Te vi llorar,

viviste la monotonía,

y te escuchaba hablar,

pero era el que te entendía.

Y me robo ese tesoro de duende,

y ahora comprendo era valor.

Que no se tapan los defectos

con pretextos,

y en cambio siento rencor.

Mirándose a los ojos nuestros amigos oían y no lo creían, era perfecto, todo se acompasaba perfectamente, el público se emocionó con tan brillante actuación:

-Se los dijimos amigos el chico es excelente para este género, ni pareciera que fuera japonés bromeando Héctor ante la cara de sorprendidos de nuestros amigos, Kenshin fue el primero en contestar;

-Pensamos que su voz era la ideal pero no hasta este punto, pareciera que llevan años juntos;

-Tienes razón Ken son geniales agrego Sano;

-Tienen razón son excelentes termino Aoshi; muy bien eso los beneficia a ustedes sobremanera, sus novias volverán con ustedes en un pestañeo, agrego Héctor, en fin sigamos disfrutando de la canción amigos.

Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,

por tener lo que fue mío,

aunque el culpable he sido yo.

Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,

lamentando la perdida,

en la batalla por tu amor.

Recalcare que no duermo de noche,

imaginandote que en el sexo,

el te devora con pasión.

Me falta valentía para admitirle,

que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,

y sumbria supero.

Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,

envidioso y egoísta,

impulsivo sin control.

Creer que yo era el único,

que tu amarías que estúpido.

Fulano con el premio,

y yo el perdedor.

Lo vi llegar,

y no pensé que importaría,

y te empesaba a conquistar,

convirtiéndote en mi enemiga.

Y me robo ese tesoro de dunde,

y ahora comprendo era valor.

Que no se tapan los defectos

con pretextos,

y en cambio siento rencor.

Hay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto,

por tener lo que fue mío,

aunque el culpable he sido yo.

Que hoy lo considero un enemigo,

lamentando la perdida,

en la batalla por tu amor.

Recalcare que no duermo de noche,

imaginandote que en el sexo,

el te devora con pasión.

Me falta madures para admitirle,

que a tu lado fui un chiquillo,

y su hombría supero.

Agrégale que hoy yo me revelo,

envidioso y egoísta,

impulsivo sin control.

Creer que yo era el único,

que tu amarías que estúpido.

Fulano con el premio,

y yo el perdedor.

El público aplaudía apoteósicamente, eran un éxito total, había jovencitas que se insinuaban a Soujirou y los demás músicos, viendo a nuestros amigos en una mesa se acercó a ellos :

-Señor Himura y compañía, ¿qué les pareció mi actuación?

-Eres excelente Soujirou no tengo palabras

-Claro (abrazando y dejando sin aire al muchacho típico de Sanosuke) eres todo un cantante de música latina hasta Héctor piensa que no eres de Japón

-Muy bien hecho Seta pero tengo una duda ya pensaste ¿qué canción cantar para cada caso en particular?

-Si señor Aoshi, como ustedes me contaron sus problemas antes de aceptar esta misión sé que canción cantar en cada caso en particular, yo si tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Con quién comenzamos?

-Buena pregunta Soujirou (Kenshin con cara pensativa)

-Tengo una solución salomónica (Aoshi sereno como siempre)

-Y de que se trata Aoshi pregunta Sanosuke confundido

-Es fácil, primero pasamos por donde la Doctora, le dedicas su canción, Sagara tú te quedas con ella convenciéndola (ahí te quiero ver si eres barón), luego nosotros seguimos con la banda al dojo ya que allí se encuentran Misao y Kaoru, luego la banda se retira y lo demás nos encargamos nosotros

-Muy bien pensado Aoshi dijo Kenshin

-Si tiene razón, y si terminamos pronto alcanzamos a presentarnos en el bar, apoyo su idea señor Aoshi termino Soujirou.

-Fin Flash-Back-

Ese viernes se despertaron temprano, Sanosuke con sus ronquidos no dejaba dormir así que Aoshi y Kenshin conversaron un rato antes de levantar a su otro compañero:

-Kenshin llego el día esperado, crees que todo saldrá bien?

-Si Aoshi tengo fe en eso, además, a tu opinión que es lo peor que puede pasar?

-No sé, tal vez ir hacia ellas y no encontrarlas, puede ser que no nos hagan caso y nos lancen agua, en fin cosas así

-No lo creo además de la música les llevaremos regalos, y eso también nos va ayudar de cierta forma

-Tienes razón hay que pensar positivo, Kenshin crees que perdone la doctora a Sagara?

-Es muy posible, pero le tocara humillarse un poco, además es por su bien, no solo por los ronquidos es fastidioso para dormir

-Y que más hace?

-Obsérvalo un rato

Y en efecto otra ves Sanosuke comenzaba a soñar con Megumi de una manera no muy decente para el gusto de los que lo observaban:

-Ahh, con que eso hace el degenerado este

-Si estas tres semanas han sido difíciles, con razón que gano estas literas, en fin hay que despertarlo

- Y como lo haces?

-Le hecho un vaso de agua

-Ese es tu problema Himura, yo si tengo la solución final, espérame y veras

Escabulléndose ágilmente salió Aoshi, luego llego con su solución final, era un balde con el agua más helada que pudo encontrar, le pidió a Kenshin que le ayude a sacarlo afuera, ya con Sanosuke afuera comenzó el tratamiento de Aoshi:

-Bien Himura solo esperamos a que nombre a la doctora y plassss

-Esta bien Aoshi

-Siiiiiiiiii, vamos Megumi (Sanosuke ya se estaba pasando)

-Ahora,splasssssssssss

-Haaaaaaa, me ahogo , mujeres y luchadores callejeros primero

-No crees que se te fue la mano

-No, esta noche tendrá a la doctora cerca, necesita tener cabeza fría para pensar que decir

-Malvados, imbéciles, desgraciados, hijos de…

-Ya Sagara, eso si no te lo permito, contrólate

-Te parece poco, estoy dormido tranquilo y ustedes me quieren matar del susto

-Contrólate Sano, estabas en otro de tus famosos sueños, además un baño no te venia mal, hoy veras Megumi-dono, tienes que estar presentable

-Si vamos a hablar de eso Himura, mira como estas, tienes el cabello sucio, tus mangas rotas, el hacama sucio, estas echo un asco

-Discúlpeme Aoshi pero usted también no está muy presentable, se supone que su camisa es blanca y no negra, sus pantalones rotos, también está hecho un asco

-Bien ya basta, estamos así por culpa de las mujeres, pero esta noche hay que vernos presentables, hay que comprar ropa nueva muchachos (Sanosuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

-Crees que nos alcance el dinero, tenemos que comprarles unos regalos

-Si nos alcanza, con lo que recogimos ayer hasta nos sobra

-Bien, bien, primero a desayunar y luego de compras (eso ultimo me salió medio raro pensó Aoshi)

-Huuu Shinomori que te paso

-No sabía que le gustaba ir a comprar ropa nueva (Kenshin serio, pero por dentro le dolía el estómago de tanta risa contenida)

-Ya, es suficiente a desayunar tengo hambre

Y así se dejamos a nuestros amigos desayunando tranquilos por el momento

Notas del Autor: Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, se les agradecería infinitamente que dejen review, no importa si critican, eso ayuda a mejorar mi trabajo, también me encuentran en Facebook con el mismo nombre, se despide su servidor, también desearía que den su opinión, de que otro tema quiera que escriba, dispongo de mucho tiempo libre.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

A los que me han leído desde el principio se les agradece, en todo caso este es el último capítulo de esta historia, próximamente escribiré otra, espero no demorarme mucho, en fin, gomen a mis lectores.

Capitulo5: Serenata

Siendo el viernes por la mañana, en el dojo Kamiya todo estaba normal, pero algo triste:

-Oye Kaoru, ¿Dónde crees que este Aoshi-san?

-No lo sé, desde el miércoles no lo vemos, de seguro estará con Kenshin y Sanosuke, haciendo lo que mejor hacen los hombres

-¿Qué cosa?

-Perder el tiempo, y no encontrar la solución a sus problemas

-Puede ser, pasando a otro tema recibí una carta de mi amigo

-¿Y qué dice?

-Nada me cuenta que está muy bien, me extraña, pero no está triste, agrega que tiene una sorpresa para mí y que la recibiré más pronto de lo que pienso

-Uy, suena muy enamorado de ti, todavía piensas perdonar a Aoshi antes del plazo que juraste

-Sí, mi amigo sabe de mi relación con Aoshi está dispuesto a olvidarme como posible novia si resuelvo mi asunto con Aoshi, y por cierto, no has sabido nada de Himura?

-Nada en estas últimas semanas, lo único que conozco, es que se encuentra con Sanosuke, de ahí creo que el plan está saliendo mal y lo estoy alejando

-Bueno todavía estas a tiempo de rectificar

-No todavía, le doy otra semana y lo busco, entre más me extrañe mejor para mí

-Bueno y el plan de hoy, recuerda que es viernes

-No creo que tenga ganas de salir hoy, invitemos a Megumi a cenar aquí

-Aquí y quien cocina

-Yo no pero, tu y Megumi si pueden, nadie pierde

-A si y por qué?

-Yo pongo los ingredientes y ustedes cocinan, es justo

-Está bien, en todo caso seremos tres solteras solas un viernes en la noche

-No te aflijas puede ser peor

-¿Cómo puede ser peor?

-Podríamos ser solteronas viejas

-Sí, eso sería peor, bien Kaoru a la rutina diaria

Dejamos solas a las susodichas, ahora nos concentraremos en nuestros amigos con serios problemas para ponerse de acuerdo.

-Que no Kenshin, y mil veces no

-Pero Sano ponerte ropa nueva no te ara ningún daño

-Eso no, me refiero al tipo de ropa que quieren que utilice

-¿Qué tipo de ropa Sagara? (Aoshi extrañado de su comportamiento)

-Esa toda como si yo fuera un viejo, el cual trabaja para el gobierno, saben cómo odio al gobierno

-Ya, no vamos a discutir por eso, te pondrás ropa nueva, que cada quien se la compre a su gusto

-Si Himura tienes razón debemos separarnos, nos veremos a las cinco en el bar de Héctor, lo demás ya lo saben, estamos de acuerdo

-Si Shinomori de acuerdo

Y cada quien partio por su lado, el primero en encontrar ropa fue Kenshin por fin pudo cambiar su ya roto gi y descolorido (todos en la tienda le decían que le quedaba el rozado), por uno de color rojo y un hacama blanco, eso fue fácil, pero el regalo estaba difícil.

-Qué diablos le compro a Kaoru-dono?

-Flores no muy trillado, un kimono, no muy fácil, una peineta, no muy barato, lo tengo, le comprare algo que cuando lo vio se puso feliz y será el mejor regalo.

Entre tanto Aoshi caminaba tranquilo, su ropa nueva ya la tenía comprada, pero el regalo de su protegida era otra cosa:

-Tengo la mejor idea de todas, le daré lo que ella siempre quiso que yo le entregara, estará complacida con mi regalo

Entre tanto Sanosuke era un caso diferente, el regalo ya lo tenía comprado, le pediría matrimonio a Megumi y compro un tremendo anillo con el dinero ahorrado de sus apuestas, la ropa nueva le traía problemas, se había acabado y no sería hasta la otra semana que llegaría nueva, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, se le ocurrió algo bueno.

-Tengo un sastre amigo mío, si le cuento el problema me cosera otro traje al instante, el kangi le pediré a Tsunan que lo vuelva a pintar y todo listo.

Al llegar donde su amigo el sastre, este atravesaba una pequeña crisis:

-Hola Yukio que te sucede

-Hola Sano no nada un pequeño problema pero no es nada

-Eh cuéntame talves te ayude

-Es lo siguiente, unos tipos adinerados me pidieron que les haga unos de esos trajes europeos

-Y que no te los pagaron?

-No, solo vino uno, su amigo había fallecido y tuvo que dejar el traje aquí, no sé cómo deshacerme de el

-Um no lo sé tampoco pero, me puedes hacer un traje como el que llevo puesto

-Lo haría pero no tengo tela, por este problema no he tenido para comprar material, espera y si tú te lo llevas?

-No lo creo no va con mi estilo

-Te lo dejo a mitad de precio y regresas la otra semana por un traje blanco nuevo

-Está bien me convenciste, pero vengo la otra semana por mi otro traje

-Bien Sano, el cliente era de tu estatura y físico, póntelo veremos si hay que cortarle algo

Ya con esa ropa tan extraña puesta Sanosuke se puso en marcha hacia el bar de Héctor, era suerte que ese día hiciera frio, el traje era bastante abrigado, ya en la calle la gente lo comenzaba a mirar extrañamente, se sorprendían de su elegancia no había la chica que no se lo quedara viendo extraño, llegando al bar a la hora indicada se encontró con sus amigos

-Ho…. Sano que te paso (Kenshin con la boca abierta

-Hey Sagara igual te pusiste un traje europeo, nadie te entiende, pareces todo un representante del gobierno

-Ya dejen de fastidiarme con el gobierno, todo está listo

-Si Sanosuke ahora a poner el plan en marcha

Terminado sus consultas la doctora estaba próxima a salir hacia el dojo de Kaoru, cuando escucho la puerta sonar, al abrirla encontró a Sanosuke de la forma en que menos pensaba verlo vestido y con músicos a sus lados:

-Hey kitsune solo escucha

Soujirou con su mejor voz comenzó a cantar:

Algo me dice que tú mientes

cuando escucho esas palabras de tu voz.

Que aún me amas, que me extrañas

o acaso te conmueves de mi amor.

A veces quiero llorar.

A veces quiero gritar.

Pensar que me hiciste hombre

la primera que a mi me toco y no te puedo borrar.

Fuiste tu mi gran anhelo, tentación de mis deseos,

sólo tu. (sólo tú)

Mi cuerpo lleva tus huellas.

Me robaste la inocencia y mi luz.

Sabes que pienso si esa noche la recuerdas

como la recuerdo yo.

Mas bien lo dudo, yo era virgen y tú, mejor ni hablar.

Dicen que los hombres somos perros y jugamos al amor.

Pero nunca dicen cuando las mujeres hieren

a los hombres como yo.

Detrás de los arboles Aoshi y Kenshin observaba la escena, y opinaban:

-Me parece que Sagara ya se salió con la suya mira a la doctora está encantada con la canción

-Si Aoshi tienes razón esperemos que nos vaya igual de bien

A veces quiero llorar.

A veces quiero gritar.

Pensar que me hiciste hombre

(la primera que a mi me tocó)

y no te puedo borrar.

No,no,no,no,no,no

¿Qué gana un hombre si es culpable o inocente?

Siempre sale perdedor.

Si somos infieles, somos perros,

y si fiel, el ejemplo es mi canción.

Dicen que los hombres somos perros y jugamos al amor.

Pero nunca dicen cuando las mujeres hieren

a los hombres como yo.

A veces quiero llorar.

A veces quiero gritar.

Pensar que me hiciste hombre

(la primera que a mi me tocó)

no,no,no, no te puedo borrar.

Fuiste tu mi gran anhelo, tentación de mis deseos,

sólo tu. (sólo tú)

Mi cuerpo lleva tus huellas.

Me robaste la inocencia y mi luz

Y mi luz

No, no, no ...

Terminada la canción Soujirou les hizo señas a los demás y se retiraron para dejarlos solos, Sanosuke miro a los ojos a Megumi atentamente y comenzó:

-Megumi tu eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, por ti estoy dispuesto a trabajar, cambiar y ser una mejor persona, por favor te ruego que me perdones

-No Sanosuke, no te puedo perdonar

-Por qué no te estoy dando mis mejores sentimientos (Sanosuke palido)

-No te puedo perdonar, ya te perdone hace mucho tiempo, te necesite mucho este tiempo alejada de ti nunca más me quiero separar de ti

-Yo también, para muestra de eso te tengo otra sorpresa, ya que ninguno se quiere separar, Megumi quieres ser mi esposa (mostrándole el anillo)

-Si Sanosuke, claro que si.

Dejando a los futuros esposos, nuestros demás amigos conversaban en el camino

-Oye Soujirou de donde sacaste eso de que Megumi fue la primera de Sagara (Kenshin con curiosidad)

-Fácil eso el me lo dijo el mismo, pensó que sería de ayuda contarme un poco más de su relación con Megumi-dono

-Bien Seta, tienes que tener escogidas buenas canciones para nosotros no es así

-Claro señor Aoshi de eso no se preocupe y en marcha, los muchachos quieren conocer un dojo, nunca han visto uno

-Es cierto amigos? (Kenshin estaba demasiado curioso esa noche)

-Si Kenshin no hemos conocido un dojo nunca (Arturo emocionado)

-No sé cómo será esa clase de lugares (en realidad Lenny pensaba: "Sí las otras chicas están como la de Sagara, me consigo una Japonesa)

-Si está bien pero apresurémonos qué tal si deciden irse sus chicas

Después del comentario de Jaime todos apretaron el paso.

Kaoru preocupada al ver que Megumi no llegaba decidió ir en su búsqueda, dejo a Misao y Yahiko preparando la cena, antes de salir a la calle tocaron la puerta, la abrió, frente a ella estaba su querido pelirrojo:

-Kenshin que haces aquí? (estaba que se derretía al verlo tan limpio y con ropa nueva)

-He venido a traerte esto escúchalo y entenderás:

Soujirou haciendo una venia, comenzó su canción

Explícame porque razón no me miras

la cara será que no quieres que

Note que sigues enamorada tus ojos demuestran

pasión y falsos sentimientos por el

Hecho de tu rechazarme mientras

tú te mueres por dentro sabes bien que

no puedes olvidarme y

mucho menos engañarme

Todavía no a nacido otro hombre que

pueda enamorarte si antes de inventarse

el amor yo ya te estaba amando el amor de

ROMEO Y JULIETA llego a ser tan grande

te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento

te extraño y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo a

un guardo tu retrato.

y adonde ira este amor todita la ilusión me

pregunto a cada instante yo se que yo falle pero

tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte llegué a

sentir amor ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas

con migo no podrás te conozco de mas tu todavía me amas

no importa que te alejes de mi me extrañaras mañana.

Hoy disfrazas lo que por mi sientes muy dispuesto a vencer

incluso dices que me odias y que el amor se te fue

mira mis ojos y convénceme que tu ya no me amas y entonces si no

te are mas canciones no diré mas palabras .

Entre toque de cada instrumento los músicos pensaban:

-Mamita y todas estas de donde salen (Arturo le brillaban los ojos)

-Estas chicas están muy hermosas tocare con más sentimiento (Jaime movía los dedos a velocidad)

-Si me caso en Japón porque me caso y si los padres se oponen me la robo (Lenny estaba demasiado emocionado)

Disimulas al decir que no me amas que eso fue en el pasado pero el

amor no se puede olvidar siempre queda grabado en tu diario

se conserva la historia de dos enamorados

las novelas y las poesías las viví a lado recuerda

te hice mujer en aquella madrugada cuando

te cantaba con mi guitarra y luego tu me besabas

hay niña no te hagas ese daño sabiendo que me amas

y adonde ira este amor todita la ilusión me

pregunto a cada instante yo se que yo falle pero

tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte niegas sentir amor

ocultas la pasión y también me rechazas

con migo no podrás te conosco de mas tu todavía me amas

no importa que te alejes de mi me extrañaras mañana.

Al oír la música Misao dejo la cena a cargo de Yahiko, y afuera lo encontró era su amigo especial Soujirou pero no entendía por qué le cantaba a Kaoru, se acercó sigilosamente para escuchar:

-Bien Kaoru quiero que hablemos en privado, con su permiso nos retiramos amigos, Aoshi no pierdas tiempo y busca a Misao

-Si Kenshin no te preocupes

Kenshin se llevó a Kaoru detrás dojo:

-Kaoru-dono que le pareció la canción que le dedique?

-En serio me extrañabas tanto Kenshin

-Si Kaoru-dono, me hizo falta como el aire en mis pulmones, sin usted mi vida no tiene sentido

-Piensas eso Kenshin

-Claro, estoy tan convencido que la amo, quiero proponerle matrimonio, acepta (sacando el anillo)

- Si Kenshin acepto no sería feliz sin ti

Terminaron besándose cariñosamente, y entrando a la cocina a darle la noticia a Yahiko, pero falta cierto ninja que llamaba a su protegida desesperadamente:

-Misao por favor ven necesito hablarte, ven por favor (Aoshi ya se estaba desesperando)

-Señor Aoshi que tal si yo la llamo, tal vez venga

-Esta bien Seta no perdemos nada

Misao escondida ante los gritos de Aoshi no sabía qué hacer, ahí estaban sus dos amores, por un lado Aoshi, toda su vida estuvo enamorada de él, por el otro Soujirou, le había dado su corazón y mostrado afecto cuando lo necesito hasta que escucho la voz de Soujirou:

-Misao-dono, por favor salga el señor Aoshi esta desesperado por verla y decirle lo que siente, si no lo hace, espero que oiga mi canción y lo entienda:

...hey por favor no te vayas...escucha...

Cuando se pierde un amor en tu visión y en tu mente

cambia todo,todo pierde sentido...

el mundo se vuelve tu enemigo.

Cuando se pierde un amor todo en absoluto absolutamente todo...

es un peligro.

Cuando se pierde un amor la lluvia moja tu alma y esa nuble nublada y sigue tus pasos...

When you lose love...ahhh

El cielo azul cambia a gris a blanco y negro

y en el mar en vez de agua lo k hay es fuego

por ese amor te pones debil te tumba el viento

no hay palabras k konsuelen tus sentimientos...

Una pelicula de amor es lo k vives

donde la victima eres tu y te deprimes

es un capitulo sin fin sin comerciales

y si muere el protagonista muere de amargue...

De repente comenzó a salir de su escondite, Misao no sabía que hacer solo se dedico a escuchar después le soltaría toda la verdad a Aoshi.

When you lose love

Solamente he amado en la vida..te lo dice romeo..yeah sube la cancion k kiero llorar...

Cuando se pierde un amor las lagrimas caen de tus ojos con frecuencia...

tus pupilas te sirven de testigo k aun lloras por ella..

Cuando se pierde un amor

el dia de enamorados te sientes rechazado...

no hay kien te kiera..

Cuando se pierde un amor las teclas del piano no suenan, guitarras sin cuerdas,un hombre sin venas...

When you lose love...

Veras el sol sin claridad cambia la ciencia,cuando haya frio tendras calor y viceversa...

akellas fiestas ya no tienen emocion

y en navidad lloraras en un rincon.

No habra pintura no colo para tu arte

solo un papel sin sentido sin detalles

y solo tu comprenderas a ese pintor..

si no me entiendes repite la cancion...

When you lose love

Terminada la canción Aoshi tomo a Misao y la abrazo con mucho cariño

-Nunca más me separare de ti, eres lo mejor que tengo, quiero hablarte de eso si me lo permites

-Claro señor Aoshi pero antes tengo que decirle que…(de reojo observo como Soujirou se llevaba su dedo a la boca y le hacia la seña de silencio, luego le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas, y se marchaba con los músicos)

-Que me tienes que decir?

-A nada solo que, vamos a conversar a mi habitación así estaremos tranquilos, le parece?

-Claro lo que tú digas

Así se alejaron a la habitación de Misao, en la calle fuera del dojo ciertos músicos conversaban:

-Bien compadre, así que regalaste a tu novia (Arturo sarcástico)

-Compréndanlo, recuerden que la chica ama a Shinomori, Soujirou les hizo un favor a esos dos (Jaime apoyaba la decisión de Soujirou)

-Lo comprendo, y que vamos hacer después de esto (Lenny curioso)

-Amigos míos, si ustedes me lo permiten, quiero seguir cantando con ustedes, quien sabe tengamos éxito, la música me ayudara a pasar por este momento difícil, aceptan.

Los tres músicos le respondieron al unísono: Claro socio, oficialmente te aceptamos como miembro de la banda, ten por seguro que tendremos éxito, más calmado con su respuesta y con nuevas energías, Soujirou se dirigió con sus nuevos amigos al bar a seguir haciendo música.

Misao presto atención a todas las palabras de Aoshi, escucho por fin todo lo que quería, en verdad Aoshi la amaba, hasta le pidió matrimonio, esto la hacía feliz, pero le hubiera gustado despedirse de Soujirou.

**Seis Meses Después**

Kenshin y Kaoru por se casaron, ella tenía ya dos meses de embarazo, Megumi y Sanosuke también decidieron casarse, Sanosuke consiguió un trabajo que le permitía ahorrar para comprar una casa, Aoshi y Misao se casarían pronto así que decidieron ir a celebrar con sus amigos. Decidieron ir donde Héctor a ver el gran éxito de la banda de música que tocaba en su bar, como siempre los recibió con una sonrisa:

-Amigos, tiempo sin verlos, por lo que veo la música latina si los ayudo, llegan en una excelente noche, la banda tocara por ultima ves antes de marcharse de gira

-En serio se marcharan, a donde se irán, preguntaba Kenshin

-Se irán de gira por Europa antes de ir a mi país, su fama llego hasta allá

-Tanto así es su éxito Héctor-san, Aoshi calmado

-Si así es su éxito, se lo deben principalmente al cantante que consiguieron, Soujirou es todo un cantante de bachata hasta se le pego algo de latino, ahora es más atrevido

-Excelente así nos despediremos de el deseándole buen viaje, Sano en realidad apreciaba mucho al chico.

Sentándose en una mesa especial para ellos, recordaron como paso todo y el gran aprecio que sentían por los músicos, Héctor y Soujirou, Megumi y Kaoru estaban felices pero su amiga no se la notaba muy tranquila que digamos, notando eso Kaoru le pidió que la acompañara al baño, ya en este comenzó el interrogatorio:

-Misao no me engañas, que te sucede

-Es por Soujirou

-Y el que tiene que ver con tu estado

-Pues veras el amigo especial que tenía hace unos meses del que te conté, era el

-Entonces por eso estas así, te entiendo pero él te ayudo a estar con Aoshi, entonces deberías despedirte de el esta noche y decirle que cuando regrese siempre contara con una buena amiga

-Tienes razón Kaoru, le daré mi mejor sonrisa y le deseare toda la suerte del mundo

Más tranquilas ocuparon sus asientos, el show estaba a punto de comenzar, el bar estaba lleno, Héctor tuvo que contratar ayuda extra esa noche, la gente estaba entusiasmada cuando hizo su aparición la banda, Soujirou comenzó diciendo que esa sería su despedida momentánea, pero que regresarían próximamente.

Todo su recital fue impecable, nuestros amigos recordaron con que canciones habían pedido matrimonio a sus respectivas novias, unieron sus manos afectuosamente, además Soujirou interpreto la misma canción de Sanosuke con mejores resultados que el, Kenshin en tono de burla declaro en voz baja:

-Se dan cuenta Sanosuke, canto la misma canción y la gente lo odiaba, pero en cambio a Soujirou todos lo aman, el si es buen cantante.

-Claro búrlate de tu amigo, pero no importa esa canción primero fue mía

-Si como no Sagara, estás loco.

Después de casi dos horas y media de concierto Soujirou se sentó y dijo:

-Para mí última canción antes de despedirme, comenzare diciendo que la compuse recientemente inspirándome en un amor que fue imposible (Misao comenzó a sudar frio y Aoshi lo noto), esta canción con el permiso del señor Shinomori se la dedico a Misao-dono.

Sorprendidos con la actitud de Soujirou, escucharon su canción, después juzgarían que paso entre ellos dos:

Sera esto un sueño, que te perdí ,que en verdad ya no te tengo  
>cuanto quisiera cerrar mis ojos y empezar de nuevo<br>será posible que he de olvidar aquel romance apasionado  
>mmmm será posible un dia decirte que por fin ya no te amo<br>lo dudo mucho mi amor, es como ver a un pez del mar poder volar  
>y aunque te deje de amar, es imposible que te pueda olvidar<br>*coro*  
>si me enseñaste a querer también enséñame olvidar esto que siento<br>por que eres tu niña querida la mujer a quien yo amo y a quien quiero  
>quien sanara este dolor que me dejaste en mi interior cuando te fuiste<br>quien invento el amor debio dar intruciones pa' evitar el sufrimiento  
>Llevo en mis venas la magia de tus besos el fruto de este amor<br>lo veo como un juego y al fin de la jugada tu saliste ganadora  
>y hoy por ti estoy sufriendo<br>aprendí amar estando a tu lado  
>me enseñaste a querer y me hiciste un daño<br>fuiste mi profesora en el amor y en tus clases de amor  
>no me enseñaste de lo malo<br>si me enseñaste a querer tambien enseñame olvidar esto que siento  
>porque eres tu niña querida la mujer a quien yo amo y a quien quiero<br>Palabras dichas: sabes te amo tanto que me da miedo volver a verte  
>(nooooo)<br>ha...let me find out  
>Sera tu ego que te empujo a otro hombre con dinero<br>y si es asi pues tratare de resignarme por completo  
>ay dios, seran tus cartas de amor, la soledad que me hace recordarte<br>o las novelas que tu veías tan ansiosa tomando café  
>sabes mi amor mi única meta fue lograr tenerte aqui<br>y perdi la ilusion y la esperanza de que tu vuelvas a mi  
>*coro*<br>si me enseñaste a querer también enséñame olvidar esto que siento  
>porque eres tu niña querida la mujer a quien yo amo y a quien quiero<br>quien sanara este dolor que me dejaste en mi interior cuando te fuiste  
>quien invento el amor debió dar intruciones para evitar el sufrimiento<br>Dios me ha concedido el por lo menos verte  
>quizas porque rogue una ves mas tenerte<br>pero hoy me he dado cuenta que no vale  
>tu presencia si tu a mi ya no me amas<br>Cada mañanita despierta un infeliz  
>y yo soy uno de ellos por que sufro por ti<br>papa me dijo que no llore por mujeres y  
>por ti eso es lo que hago<br>Show me how to forget you...oh please mi amor noono  
>show me how to forget you...oh please mi amor noono <p>

Terminada la canción Soujirou le tiro un beso a Misao y se alejó del escenario con la banda, el público no paraba de aplaudir, todos en la mesa vieron a Aoshi, se veía tranquilo:

-Así que él era tu amigo, pero por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-El me pidió guardar silencio (claro a su manera con señas), pero yo lo amo a usted Aoshi-san

-Lo comprendo pero, deberías despedirte apropiadamente de él, creo que no lo veras en mucho tiempo, además nos ayudó a estar juntos, en realidad el sí fue tu amigo especial.

Haciendo lo que Aoshi le dijo corrió tras él, habría sido más fácil sin tener puesto el kimono, y las muchachas que lo seguían, perdiendo las esperanzas se derrumbó en la calle sin aliento, no vería a Soujirou en mucho tiempo y en realidad quería dirigirle la palabra por última vez, retornando de nuevo donde Aoshi sintió que algo la jalo hacia atrás:

-Suéltame idiota

-Entonces no te gusto la canción?

-Ehh….Soujirou eres tú, porque no te despediste de otra forma?, casi me metes en un lio con Aoshi

-No importa, él te quiere demasiado, y yo lo mismo, pero tú lo amas a él y no a mi, así que, se feliz con él, te lo deseo de corazón

-Pero, regresaras algún día?

-No lo sé, el gobierno me persigue, así que, será después de un tiempo, además creo que pasare con la familia de los chicos cuando lleguemos a su país, Arturo prometió presentarme a una prima suya

-Oye desvergonzado no te vas todavía y ya piensas en mujeres de otros países, en realidad quieres olvidarme (con cara de cachorro apaleado)

-No Misao como dije en la canción tu eres la que me enseñó a amar, pero quiero que entiendas, tu serás un hermoso recuerdo, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz como tu

-Tienes razón, por favor escríbeme, mantenme al tanto de tus aventuras, y tal vez algún día nos encontremos de nuevo

-Si Misao pero antes una última cosa

-Qué cosa Soujirou?

-Esto, (aunque estaba fuera de forma, igual conservaba su velocidad sobre humana, y de un paso ya estaba con Misao besándola apasionadamente, si se iba a llevar un buen recuerdo de Japón que sea ese), adiós Misao cuídate, te escribiré

Dejándola en shock en medio de la calle, Soujirou abordo un carruaje con los demás músicos y se fueron, dentro del carruaje comentaban lo que habían visto:

-Bien Soujirou al menos te despediste de maneara decente (Lenny acomodándose en el asiento)

-Si Soujirou no te desanimes recuerda dentro de unos meses conocerás a mi prima, tal vez hasta te haga parte de mi familia (Arturo reía con ganas)

-Además en nuestro país les gustaras a todos serás muy popular y respetado (Jaime dándole nuevos ánimos)

-Si tienen razón, continuare con mi nueva carrera y tratare de encontrar la felicidad, gracias amigos.

Se marcharon dejándola sola, aun sentía ese calor en todo su cuerpo, en verdad la había besado de nuevo poniendo toda su pasión dentro de ese pequeño beso, solo Aoshi pudo sacarla de ese letargo:

-Hey Misao ya vámonos, mañana regresaremos a Kyoto, te despediste de el

-Si Aoshi (la parte difícil de la despedida no se la contare) me despedí de el, nos iremos a casa de Kaoru?

-Sí y en la mañana partiremos

-Bien mi amor, en marcha

Viéndola con mejor semblante se dedicó a seguirla, él estaba consciente de que Soujirou ocupaba en el corazón de Misao un gran sitio, trataría en lo posible de que hacerla feliz esa fue la promesa con la que Soujirou prácticamente se la entrego para cuidarla, en fin se reunieron con sus demás amigos y tomaron su camino.

Fin


End file.
